Data in the global swimwear and beachwear market shows there is a growing interest in body care and mobility. Typical wetsuit and modesty swimwear is generally heavy and restrictive and can limit a person's movement. In addition, some people may desire extra body coverage while being exposed to the sun and/or water due to lifestyle, fitness, health, modesty, and/or for medical reasons. Generally, traditional swimwear cannot be expanded to provide extra body coverage.